Blackwing
by Blackwing13
Summary: Noah sumners has seen his parents get brutally murdered infront of him. 2 yrs has passed and the killer hasn't been caught. so he goes out at night and searches for the killer, but not knowing that batman has been watching him. As bruce wayne, he adopts Noah into his family, as batman he trains him, and helps bring the killer to justice. origin story for charrie in hero Academy RP


Blackwing

Prologue

A large group of people were at the cemetery, something normal to see there in gotham. The sky was dark and cloudy and raining heavily on the group below. There were two graves that were surrounded by the group.

"we mourn the loss of both John and Sarah Sumners" said the priest "and hope that or heavenly father will guide their souls to the gates of heaven and pray that the lord watches over their son as he heals"

A young boy at the age of eleven stood infront of the group. The rain matted down his hair and sent streaks of the rainy water down his face, whether it be the rain or the tears that were falling as if it were a mini waterfall was unclear to others.

The young boy had light brown hair that was at medium length, his eyes that were once a icy blue were now a duller blue. He was wearing a black button down shirt and black pants with red and white convers. Instead of a jacket he wore a darker colored vest without a tie. The young boy felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to look in the eyes of the president of Wayne Industries, Bruce Wayne. The young billionaire smiled sadly.

"they are in a better place" he said

"i-I miss them" stammered the pre-teen as fresh tears fell down his face.

Bruce knelt down and so he was eye level with the child. His gaze strengthened on the child.

"they will be watching you" he said "and guiding you through your life, they may be gone but they will always be with you in your heart"

To further emphasize what he was saying, Bruce had placed a finger on the boy's chest where his heart was. He moved his hand away as the child put his own hand on his chest. Those words were ones that Noah Sumners would never forget.

/

Chapter 1-welcome to my world

/

Noah woke up to the alarm clock of his roommate. He groaned and got out of bed and stretched out his body. He picked up an object and threw it at the clock, making the small clock fall of the dresser and crash to the floor below. He knew his roommate would be mad but he didn't care. Noah got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black 3 quarter sleeve shirt. He slipped on his shoes and walked out of the room, with his bag in hand.

It had been two years since his parents were killed. Since then the GCPD had nothing on the murderer, and all Noah could do to thank the two masked vigilantes who had saved his life were two objects that he had picked up from the scene, a batarang and a shurikan. He had kept those two items stashed in his back-pack and would practice throwing them.

Noah sighed as he walked out of the foster home. He walked outside and was greeted by a black limo with an old man standing by the back passenger seat. Noah had come to know the man as Alfred Pennyworth butler and guardian of Bruce Wayne. He smiled at the old british man, who returned the smile.

"I am sorry to say that today you will not be attending Gotham Academy young master" said the butler "Master Bruce would like for you to come down to Wayne Towers"

Noah raised an eyebrow. The old butler had been coming to pick him up everyday since after his parent's burial to drive him to the academy. It had been something that Bruce could do to keep his parents' wishes to help their son.

"ok" said Noah "do my teachers know about this though I don't want to miss out on work or anything"

"your teachers have been notified last night" said Alfred "and have emailed all the work that is to be completed to Bruce"

_Ok this is strange_ thought Noah _usually if I miss a day the work is emailed to me, I wonder what is going on_

/

The drive to Wayne towers wasn't long. When they had gotten there, Noah was escorted to the Presidential office of the building and when he stepped in the door closed. Bruce wayne looked up as the door closed and looked at the boy. He smiled kindly and motioned for the thirteen year old to take a seat.

"I am sorry to have taken you from your studies" said Bruce "but I had something to talk to you about"

Bruce pressed a button on his desk and the windows closed. He stood up from behind his desk and leaned against the front of it.

"did I do something wrong" asked noah

"not at all" said bruce "but I have been noticing things about you, during you visits here at my company, brusises scrapes, sometimes in an arm cast, or on crutches"

Noah smiled nervously. He rubbed his cheek with his finger.

"well you know free running can be dangerous" he said lying

Bruce looked at the young teen. His eyes narrowed as he looked over the child. He saw many flaws in what the child had said, due to the fact of him being batman and the worlds greatest detective.

"well" said bruce "your nightly activities have gone unwatched, for too long now"

_Damn_ thought Noah

"you need proper training Noah" said Bruce "now if you're as smart as your recent test scores say you should be able to piece it all together by now"

Noah nodded slightly. Bruce slid a piece of paper infront of Noah. It was an adoption form. Noah's face light up as he looked at the paper.

"your stuff has been moved to the manor" said bruce 'as we speak"

Noah simply nodded. Words couldn't describe what he was thinking right now. He was not only being adopted, but going to be trained by the dark knight himself, and then maybe then could he finally find the person who killed his parents.


End file.
